Break Away
by Silver-Serval
Summary: Life is like a game. You win some, you lose some. And there's all those big things you gotta learn, too. Never assume, being 'close' doesn't count, and never believe. Sometimes, some of those rules deserve to be broken. MurtaghEragon, MurEra, EraMur.


_Break Away_

"You can't make me stay! I'll break away, break away!" **Tokio Hotel**, _Breakaway_

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Author's Note: It's my birthday today, and I'm not feeling all that cheery. Worse, it's my freaking 'Sweet Sixteen'. What a load of bull. All I really wanted was for this guy I like to tell me happy birthday. His mom texts me at eight in the morning wishing me a happy birthday and all that jazz, but NOTHING from him. The only high today is that three of my friends have said something. Two others, at least, are still missing in action. Thanks guys.

--

Eragon sighed softly, staring blankly at the sky. Above him, the moon glowed indefferently as clouds threatened to take over the celestial body of light. Even now as he walked over to his bike to drag it inside his musty-smelling apartment, rain drops sprinkled lightly to the ground from the wispy clouds above. On a pure whim, he glanced up and watched the clouds inch ever-closer to the moon.

It was like a game, he realized. The wind wuld push the wimpy-looking clouds towards the moon, but it seemed to dance away as it continued in everlasting orbit.

The trance ended abruptly as a large raindrop hit Eragon in the eye. He whined softly about the unfairity of life and dragged the bike into the shelter of the shed where two other bikes were parked. Murtagh's and the lady that lived in the apartment above them.

With another wistful glance at the sky where the moon seemed so very unreachable, Eragon trudged back through the doorway into the dimly lit building. The door closed with a whisper behind him, and the outside light flickered off. A strong gust of wind later, the clouds overtook the moon and the Earth darkened once more.

--

The phone gave one last violent tremor then lay silent. Eragon watched it quietly and took a drink of coffee, blue eyes still covered with a fine layer of sleep. Suddenly, the sound assaulted his ears again.

_I feel so claustrophobic here! Watch out, now you're gonna disappear. You can't make me stay, I'll break away! Break away!_

With a disgruntled groan, Ergaon lifted the cell phone to his ear, "What?"

"You're so dilatory, Eragon! What if I'd been calling about Murtagh being in the hospital, huh!?"

Eragon's indifferent smile drooped a bit a the edges, "But you're not. My brother is in the shower. Showering."

"How do you know? I mean, maybe he slipped out of the bathroom while you weren't looking! Maybe he ran away!" Saphira tried hard to put menace behind her words, but nothing truely scary came out.

Rolling his eyes, he sniggered "Unless you have something good to say, you harridan woman, I'm hanging up in three, two-"

"Fine, fine. Thorn and I are going to meet Arya and her cousin at the movies. Since it's summer and I know you're not working, do you want to go?"

Eragon shrugged. A moment later, he realized that Saphira could neither see that, nor could she hear it.

"Sure. When and where?"

"That new shopping center by the big book store. We were gonna go look at books andshop and stuff afterwards if you don't mind sticking with us for that long. Uhh, Thorn's coming to get in in about half an hour. We're all meeting at noon in front of the fountain."

"Alright. See you there."

As Eragon snapped his phone shut with an audible _click_, Murtagh walked into the small kitchen.

"Where you going?"

He was naked form the waist down, and even then, it was a pair of low-riding black leather pants that hid everything else from view.

For a moment, Eragon was too stunned to speak. It took him a minute to remember that breathing was essential to life.

"Saphira and Thorn are going to that shopping center near the book store I always go to. Arya, her cousin and I are going to meet them for a movie. Wanna go?"

Murtagh seemed to consider it a moment before asking what movie was playing.

"Who knows. We'll probably pick something really bad and make fun of it in the back row, like last Thursday. Might even be Speed Racer."

"I heard it was good though," Murtagh said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Nasuada said it was better than the anime version.

Eragon glanced away from his brother, "Yeah. Whatever she says."

Murtagh arched a brow but didn't comment.

--

The pale teen shuddered helplessly as the stepped back into the sun's warm rays. "Oh my God, you were right. That was, like... That was-"

"God-awful?" Eragon suplied cheerfully.

"Horrible." Arya added.

"Actually, guys. I liked it," Thorn said thoughtfully.

Saphira gave him a long, slow look. "Whatever."

--

Silver: I hate this. It's so... I just hate it.  
Naruto: It's okay, Silver!  
Eragon: ... :whispers: What happened to Silver?  
Murtagh: Uhhhh... :whispers: She's in a serious writing slump.  
Eragon: Ooooh... Makes sense.  
Silver: I'm so very sorry that it's so short! I'll make part two of chapter one later! But I haven't updated in so long... I wanted people to know I'm still alive, and that I'm working on all my stories! Well... I'm slowly working on them. :depression:  
Naruto: Aww! :hugs tightly: You should come to ninja camp with me!! I'm sure Sakura and I could make you smile!  
Murtagh: And let her be felt up by Lee?! Eragon was scarred by that, thank you very much!  
Lee: What have I done now!? All I did was try to teach Eragon-san how to do push-ups properly!!  
Naruto: LIES!  
Naru, Lee, and Murtagh: :fights:  
Snowkit: ... :whispers to Eragon: What happened?  
Eragon: A whole bunch of stuff. You haven't missed much... Popcorn?  
Snowkit: Sure!!  
Silver: ... :all emo over in a corner, listening to music to drown out the screams of Lee getting beaten...again:

--

________

"Agent Silver, signing out."  
June 16, 2008, at 6:30 PM.  
2 Pages, 1046 Words


End file.
